


Revenged

by Solaris_lair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: Альтернативная версия битвы Энви и Роя Мустанга





	Revenged

Ласт умерла. Ласт У-МЕР-ЛА. Энви не мог свыкнуться с этой ужасной мыслью — Ласт, его вечная спутница, больше не с ним. Ласт умерла и от чего? От рук вот этого напыщенного огненного алхимика?! Как же все это отвратительно.  
Энви сидел на крыше дома и наблюдал, как полковник Рой Мустанг и его личный адьютант Риза Хоукай идут к штабу. Словно надутый индюк, мужчина выглядел так, будто лично закончил войну с Ишваром, не меньше. Энви сжал кулаки — чёртов Мустанг просто сжёг Ласт своей глупой алхимией. "Ненавижу, ненавижу", — в голове Зависти билась только одна мысль и она совершенно не совпадала с тем, что обычно чувствовал юноша. Ему было почти что физически больно от этой ненависти. Ненависти к полковнику Рою Мустангу за то, что он уничтожил Ласт.  
Ласт-Ласт-Ласт-Ласт. Больше не рядом, пока Отец не вернёт её. Энви не знал точно, на что был способен их создатель, но отчего-то был уверен — ему под силу вернуть Ласт с того света. Потому что, если не он, тогда кто?  
К тому же, Энви ведь очень-очень попросит, ему одиноко без Ласт. Пусть за ней везде таскался этот дурак Глаттони, с ней было хорошо. Было весело обсуждать её поклонников вроде смешного майора Алексо Дэна или симпатичного юного рядового офицера Вэйна, одного из ее последних ухажеров.  
Ласт-Ласт-Ласт-Ласт. Вернись. Просто вернись, хватит заставлять бедного Энви страдать от тоски. Временами юноше казалось, что он все больше похож на людей — эти страдания приближали его к ним?  
Отец, верни её. Верни, чтобы она могла и дальше дрессировать Глаттони. Верни, чтобы отомстить этому полковнику Мустангу, который, соответственно своей фамилии, напоминал породистого жеребца. Его способности устоять перед чарами Похоти уже говорит о нем много — он не тот человек, которого легко будет убрать. Он сжёг Ласт. Обычно её противники не были такими безжалостными. Обычно её противники... в принципе не были чем-то стоящим. Не то, что этот Рой. Несмотря на ненависть, Энви не мог отрицать, что Мустанг — хороший враг, достойный.  
Поймать полковника одного удалось на каком-то из его заданий. Он подобрался слишком близко к катакомбам, где была расположена лаборатория Отца, а потому Энви волей-неволей пришлось действовать и ввязываться в поединок. Удача оказалась на стороне парня — присоединившийся Грид был крайне полезен и не позволял огненному алхимику наносить сильные удары. Объединенными силами удалось загнать Мустанга в угол, где нервы Энви сдали.  
— Ты убил её. Ты убил Ласт. Теперь я убью тебя, алхимик, тебе конец.  
— Она была твоей подружкой? Жаль, не будь она на твоей стороне, я бы за ней приударил, такая красотка, — даже в пылу битвы Рой не отказывал себе в удовольствии поговорить о женщинах.  
— Она... Она... — Энви буквально задыхался от злости. Как смел этот чёртов человечишка так говорить о Ласт! Но не успел Зависть ответить, как Грид нанёс остановившемуся на секунду Мустангу удар. Слишком сильный, чтобы быть совместимым с жизнью обычного смертного. Слишком выверенный, чтобы не коснуться цели. Достаточный, чтобы поставить тренированного воина на колени и подвести к черте.  
— Ты любил её? — Мустанг зачем-то продолжает говорить с Энви о Ласт.  
— Она скоро возродится. А ты исчезнешь! — у Зависти была истерика. Такая, которая разозлила его настолько, чтобы в мгновение ока отрубить голову Огненному Алхимику.  
— Энви, — Грид схватил младшего брата за плечи, не позволяя тому вырваться, — хватит, успокойся. Отец обещал вернуть её. Она скоро будет с нами. Пойдём. Мы выполнили задание отца.  
Энви кивнул и его затрясло. Он не знал о намерениях Отца возродить Ласт, он просто на это надеялся. Теперь же ноги не держали, Зависть рыдал, как ребёнок, так что Гриду пришлось закинуть младшего себе на плечо и пойти с ним осматривать катакомбы на предмет нарушителей спокойствия.  
Через три недели Отец позвал своих детей к себе. Собрались все — Гордыня, Гнев, Зависть и Жадность, Лень и Обжорство. Они ждали. Отец совершил несколько пассов руками над алхимическим кругом и пространство над рисунком засияло фиалковым. "Цвет глаз Ласт" — подумал Энви. Воздух сгустился в лаборатории, образовывая собой что-то вроде портала. Отец приблизил к образовавшейся воронке руку и её тут же схватила маленькая тонкая ладонь. Из портала выглянула Ласт. Такая же, какой её помнил Энви. Отец подхватил её за талию одной рукой и поставил на пол вне круга. Она снова была живой. Она снова была рядом. Отец отпустил ее, подталкивая к братьям. Энви не выдержал первым. Ему нужно было удостовериться, что перед ним и правда его Ласт. 

Отец ушел в соседнюю комнату и устало сел в кресло. Новый вид трансмутации забирал все его силы и был крайне опасен. Он вернул Ласт, одно из любимых своих творений. Она стоила этих трех недель работы, Отец был в этом уверен. Но никто не мог сказать ему, что будет с этим созданием — сможет ли его «дочь» остаться той, кем была до того злосчастного столкновения с Огненным Алхимиком? Или же за время в мире мертвых она изменилась? Слишком сложно было думать обо всем этом, а потому Создатель обратился к другому своему проекту. В дальней комнате, куда не входил практически никто из обитателей катакомб, хранился огромный саркофаг, наполненный сиреневой жидкостью. И Отца привлекало тело, лежащее внутри.  
— Что ты с ним сделаешь? – Прайд стукнул пальцем по стеклянной поверхности гроба и вгляделся в знакомое и оттого неприятное лицо того, кто был заперт там.  
— Он станет одним из нас. «Пропал без вести три недели назад» не значит «умер». Я верну его и подчиню своей воле.  
— Энви будет в ярости, — флегматично заметил Гордыня. Он надеялся, что будущее противостояние двух гомункулов будет хоть немного интереснее их нынешней размеренной жизни.  
— Ласт и Грид с ним. Да и наш друг сможет постоять за себя, — Отцу нравилось общество своего старшего творения, они могли часами говорить о прошлых и будущих проектах, словно старые друзья. – Ты положишь конец вражде, когда она начнет перетекать в настоящую войну. А пока что, — мужчина подошел к саркофагу и снял крышку, — Доброе утро, Рой Мустанг, алхимик, вернувшийся из мертвых.


End file.
